


Your Hands Are Red And I'm Terrified

by StupidPoetry



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Dylan's POV, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You barely visibly shake and whisper: “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I slipped again”. Don’t apologise. It’s not one of our glory days, my dear, we’re both wounded and bruised with blood on our hands and no one knows whose blood it is.<br/>or<br/>Daniel gets hurt and Dylan is always there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hands Are Red And I'm Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> the promt was from @alwaysburritos: "I have oneee miss, how about a poem where Daniel gets hurt and Dylan is there to take care of him"

Your hands are red and I foolishly hope  
it’s just a magic trick gone wrong.  
Maybe it’s an illusion I am supposed to see,  
maybe it’ll wash away from   
your fingers, your shirt, your face easily,  
erasing the mask of pain  
you wear so carefully I wouldn’t have noticed.  
You barely visibly shake and whisper:  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry,  
I slipped again”.  
Don’t apologise.  
It’s not one of our glory days, my dear,  
we’re both wounded and bruised  
with blood on our hands  
and no one knows whose blood it is.  
Let’s come inside,  
let the water wash it all away  
and I’ll cover your body with mine.  
Then we’ll lie in bed  
holding hands as if   
the world as we know it is not dying in front of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with your promts, ideas, headcanons on tumblr @stupid-poetry!


End file.
